DESCRIPTION: This application will investigate the chromatin structure of sites of HIV-1 integration. Specific aims include: 1. Refine the linear map of HIV-1 chromatin, obtain three dimensional structure of HIV-1 chromatin particle. 2. Identify sites that are nucleosome-free in a number of HIV-1 strains. 3. Identify chromatin and chromosomal sites of integration of HIV. 4. Examine HIV-1 RNA structure including the RRE region of HIV.